katyperryfandomcom-20200223-history
Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson (born October 25 1984), who is better known by her stage names Katy Hudson and Katy Perry, is an American singer-songwriter, musician, and actress from Santa Barbara, and is one of the most successful, inspirational and loveable artists due to her abilty to relate to her fans with her music and express her thoughts and feelings in a fun way. Early life Katy Perry was born on October 25, 1984 in Santa Barbara, California. She is the second child of two pastors, Mary Hudson (née Perry) and Keith Hudson and has an older sister and a younger brother. Perry's Evangelical mother grew up in Southern California and had "a tempestuous first marriage in Zimbabwe." And her father was West Coast scenester in the 1960s. Perry's heritage is of Portuguese and German ancestry based on her mother's side. While Katy Perry was growing up, she became a part of her parent's ministry and sang in church from ages 9 to 17. She had to follow very strict Christian rules and only befriend a certain group of people. "Growing up I wasn't really allowed to listen to a whole lot of what my mom would call, secular music, and so I didn't have a whole lot of references as far as like, when the producer I was doing my demos was with was like, Okay so, who would you want to work with if you could work with anybody? I was like, I really have no idea." —Katy Perry She grew up listening to gospel music and was not allowed to listen to what her mother called secular music. Perry attended Christian schools and camps. As a child, Perry learned how to dance in a recreation building in Santa Barbara. She was taught by seasoned dancers and began with swing, Lindy Hop, and jitterbug. She took her GED after her freshman year at Dos Pueblos High School and decided to leave school to pursue a career in music. Perry initially started singing "because I was at that point in my childhood where I was copycatting my sister and everything she did." Her sister practiced with cassette tapes, and Perry took the tapes herself when her sister was not around. She rehearsed the songs and performed it to her parents, who suggested she should take voice lessons. She grabbed the opportunity and began taking lessons at age 9 to 16. She enrolled in at the Music Academy of the West in Santa Barbara, and studied Italian opera for a short time. Recording career 2001–07: Career beginnings At the age of 15, Perry's singing in church attracted the attention of rock veterans from Nashville, Tennessee, who brought her there to polish her writing skills. In Nashville, Perry started recording demos and was taught by country music veterans on how to craft songs and play guitar. Perry signed to the Christian music label Red Hill, under which she recorded her first album at the age of 15. Performing as Katy Hudson, she released the self-titled Gospel-rock album in 2001. The album was unsuccessful, however, after the label ceased operations at the end of 2001. Katy Hudson to Katy Perry She later changed her surname to Perry, her mother's maiden name, because "Katy Hudson" was too close to film actress Kate Hudson. At the age of 17, Perry left her home for Los Angeles, where she worked with Glen Ballard on an album for record label Island. The album was due for release in 2005, but Billboard reported it also went nowhere. Perry was dropped by Island Def Jam Music Group. Some of Perry and Ballard's collaborations included Box, Diamonds and Long Shot, were posted on her official MySpace page. Simple, one of the songs she recorded with Ballard, was released on the soundtrack to the 2005 film The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Perry signed to Columbia Records in 2004. Unfortunately, the label was not amenable with her vision, not putting her in the "driver's seat". Instead, one of Columbia's ideas was to pair Perry with the record production team The Matrix, who was working on an album, to serve as its female vocalist. Although the album was later shelved, she caught the attention of the music press: Her burgeoning music career led to her being named "The Next Big Thing" in October 2004 by Blender magazine. With no album project ongoing, Perry began recording her own. Eighty percent completed, however, Columbia decided not to finish it and dropped her off the label. While waiting to find another label, she worked in an independent A&R company called Taxi Music. In 2006, Perry was featured in the tail-end of the video to P.O.D.'s single "Goodbye for Now". She made a cameo appearance in Carbon Leaf's video,"Learn to Fly", and in Gym Class Heroes' video, "Cupid's Chokehold", playing the eventual love interest of lead singer Travis McCoy. Her songs eventually captured the attention of Virgin Records CEO Jason Flom, then head of Capitol Music Group, who signed her to Capitol Music in early 2007. 2008–09: One of the Boys and MTV Unplugged After signing to Capitol Records, Perry began recording tracks for her official mainstream debut album, One of the Boys, and establishing her image was one of the immediate concerns of her management. A campaign was started in November 2007 with the release of the video to Ur So Gay, aimed at introducing her to the music market. A digital EP led by Ur So Gay was later released to create online buzz. This was a successful move that resulted in bringing Perry to the attention of Madonna, who mentioned her on KISS FM and KRQ's JohnJay & Rich morning show in Arizona. On March 10, 2008, she appeared as herself on the ABC Family television series, Wildfire, on the episode "Life's Too Short". While the buzz over Perry was building, she went on the next step of promoting the album, undertaking a two-month tour of radio stations. The album's official lead single, I Kissed a Girl, was released on May 6, 2008. With the song climbing atop the charts, they "establish her as a credible performer and make sure she isn't seen as just a one-hit wonder." The single was a commercial success, peaking at number one for seven weeks on the Billboard Hot 100. It has since become a major worldwide hit, topping charts in 30 countries, including Australia, Canada, and the United Kingdom. On June 12, 2008, Perry appeared as herself on the daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless, and poses for the cover to the June 2008 issue of the fictional magazine Restless Style. One of the Boys was released on June 17, 2008 to mixed critical reviews. The album has reached number nine on the Billboard 200, and has been certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. Perry released her second single, Hot N Cold, which became her second top three single in dozens of countries around the world, including the United States where it reached number three on the Billboard Hot 100, as well as topping the charts in Germany, Canada, and Denmark. After Perry wrapped up her appearance at the Warped Tour, she went on tours in Europe. She later launched her first headlining tour, the Hello Katy Tour, in January 2009. I Kissed a Girl earned Perry a nomination for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 2009 Grammy Awards. Perry was nominated in five categories at the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards, including Best New Artist and Best Female Video, but lost to Britney Spears. She won Best New Act at the 2008 MTV Europe Music Awards, which she co-hosted, and Best International Female Artist at the 2009 BRIT Awards. On February 9, 2009, both "I Kissed a Girl" and "Hot n Cold" were certified three-time platinum by Recording Industry Association of America for individual digital sales of over three million. The Matrix's self-titled debut album, which features Perry, was later released via the team's label, Let's Hear It, during Perry's solo tour. When the release date was scheduled, I Kissed a Girl had been charting well. Matrix member Lauren Christy spoke to Perry about the decision, but she wanted to hold the release until the fourth single of One of the Boys had been dispatched. Despite their communication, The Matrix was released on January 27, 2009, via iTunes Store. In December 2008, Perry apologized to British singer Lily Allen for remarks in which she called herself a "skinnier version" of her, saying she meant it as a joke. Allen retaliated and told a British radio station that she "happened to know for a fact that she Perry was an American version" of her because their record company needed "to find something controversial and 'kooky'" like her. On May 16, 2009, Perry performed at the opening ceremony of the annual Life Ball in Vienna, Austria. In June 2009, lawyers acting for Katy Perry opposed the recent trademark of Australian fashion designer Katie Perry who uses her own name to market loungewear. Some media outlets reported this as a lawsuit, which Katy Perry has denied on her blog. Katie Perry the designer reports on her blog that at a hearing with IP Australia on 10 July 2009, the singer's lawyers withdrew their opposition to the trademark. During the summer of 2009 Perry filmed a lesbian appearance for Get Him to the Greek, her scene, in which she kisses her future finance Russel Brand was cut, and does not appear in the final film. Discussing the issue with MTV Perry hypothesized there may have been some fear that seeing her and Russel Brand make out would have taken viewers out of the experience. In 2009, Perry was featured on two singles: a remix of Colorado-based band 3OH!3's song "Starstrukk" in August (the idea for the collaboration came after Perry's tour that featured 3OH!3 as the supporting act). The song was released over iTunes on September 8, 2009; and "If We Ever Meet Again", the fourth single off Timbaland's album Shock Value II in December. In October 2009, MTV Unplugged revealed that Perry was one of the artists to perform for them, and that she would be releasing a live album of the performance, including two new tracks, Brick By Brick and Fountains of Wayne cover Hackensack. The album was released on November 17, and includes both a CD and a DVD. 2010–present: Teenage Dream and film debut Perry's new album is titled Teenage Dream and was released August 24, 2010 in North America and August 30 worldwide. The first single from the album is titled California Gurls. Capitol Records sent the song to U.S. radio on May 7, 2010. The single took only four weeks to reach the #1 spot on the Billboard Hot 100, making it the fastest rising single from a Capitol Records artist since Bobbie Gentry's "Ode to Billie Joe" in 1967. On July 22, Perry released the cover art for Teenage Dream, a painting by Will Cotton, which resembles the shots of Perry in the California Gurls video where she is lying naked on the cotton candy clouds. Perry also revealed that the booklet of the physical edition of the album will smell like cotton candy. On July 22, 2010, the album's second single Teenage Dream was leaked onto the web. It was officially released on iTunes the following day. On August 3, Not Like the Movies was released on iTunes as the first of three planned promotional singles. A week later on August 10, the second planned single, Circle the Drain, was released on iTunes. The following week, on August 17, the album's final promotional single, E.T. was released on iTunes. Perry released her own fragance named "Purr". It comes in a cat-shaped bottle, and it's available in many countries includind United States, United Kingdom, Mexico and Australia. Perry is set to make her film début, starring in the 2011 film The Smurfs Movie, as Smurfette, alongside Neil Patrick Harris, Jonathan Winters, Alan Cumming, and George Lopez. Katy Perry appeared at the 2010 MTV VMAs on September 12, 2010. On September 14, she returned to her old high school, where she performed a short set for the school's students. Perry performed a version of her song Hot N Cold with Elmo from Sesame Street, which was originally scheduled to run on the 41st-season premiere of the educational children's program on September 27, 2010. Four days before the airing, Sesame Workshop announced, "In light of the feedback we've received on the Katy Perry music video ... we have decided we will not air the segment on the television broadcast of Sesame Street, which is aimed at preschoolers. Katy Perry fans will still be able to view the video on You Tube." The main reason was that parents complained about what appeared to be a great amount of cleavage shown by her dress. However, Perry was actually wearing a flesh-colored mesh that went all the way to her neck. Teenage Dream''led Perry to nominations four awards at the 2011 Grammy Awards: Album of the Year, Best Pop Vocal Album, Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Teenage Dream", and Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals for "California Gurls". Following the Grammys, Perry embarked on an extensive world tour, California Dreams Tour , that will have 121 shows and released "E.T." as the fourth single from the album, the peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for five non-consecutive weeks. The single was a remixed version featuring Kanye West. The music video for "E.T." was directed by Floria Sigismondi and features Shaun Ross as the main love interest. With "E.T." at number one on the chart of May 12, 2011, Perry became the first artist in history to spend 52 consecutive weeks in the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100.5 In June 2011, Perry released the fifth single, "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)". A remixed version featuring American rapper Missy Elliot was released in early August. The single has topped U.S. download and radio charts. The song topped the Billboard Hot 100 on August 17, 2011, making Perry the first female artist ever to have five #1 singles from one album and the peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for two consecutive weeks. In July 2011, Perry made her film debut in the 3D family film The Smurfs as Smurfette. The Smurfs had a hit performance at the box office, earning $557,771,535 worldwide during its theatrical run. Katy Perry appeared at the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards on August 28, 2011. She was nominated for ten awards, received the most nominations of the ceremony and was the only singer in history to have four different music videos shown on various categories, eventually winning three of those, including Video of the Year for "Firework", Best Collaboration and Best Special Effects for "E.T.". {C}{C On September 17, 2011, Perry it being the last week in the Top 10 and complete hits the 69th consecutive weeks in the Top 10 with single "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)". On September 23, 2011, she attended the opening day of the 2011 Rock in Rio festival, which was extended to October 2. {C}{C In October, 2011, Perry released the sixth single, "The One That Got Away", currently the single has reached Top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100. On the week ending October 23, 2011, Perry became the first artist to ever have 3 songs (Hot N Cold, California Gurls and Firework) sell over 5,000,000 digital copies in the USA. She also is the artist with the biggest 4,000,000-seller amount. On November 8, 2011, Perry had announced on her twitter that she will release her next fragarence "Meow", a following to her previous. The bottle is a cat-shaped bottle (similar to her previous fragarence), but is a more light-pink colour with a "M"-shaped collar. Perry is said to have filmed a cameo appearance for The Muppets, but apparently that did not happen. In June 2012, Perry revealed she is in the process of launching her own record label, which will be an imprint of Capitol Records. Perry wil be the new spokeswoman for Popchips. It has been reported that she recieved a $20 million-offer to be one of American Idol's new judges but turned it down due to a busy schedule. On September 25, 2012, ''Billboard named Perry 2012's Woman of the Year. Awards :Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Katy Perry Discography :Main article: Discography Studio albums *Katy Hudson *(A) Katy Perry *One of the Boys *Teenage Dream *Fourth studio album EPs *Ur So Gay Live albums *MTV Unplugged Performances :See "Concerts" in the menu or this link. *'2001:' The Strangely Normal Tour (as Katy Hudson) *'2008:' Warped Tour 2008 *'2009:' :*Summer Tour 2009 (with No Doubt) :*Hello Katy Tour *'2010:' :*Fearless Tour as a surprise guest. :*Teenage Dream Tour *'2011-12:' California Dreams Tour Related Links *MySpace *Official Website Perry, Katy